1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to FM transmitters, and more specifically to controlling over-modulation in FM transmitters.
2. Related Art
Frequency Modulation (FM) refers to modulation of the frequency of a carrier signal in proportion to the instantaneous amplitude of a message signal. The bandwidth of a FM signal increases with increase in message signal amplitude.
FM transmission/broadcast standards specify the allowable center frequencies for the carrier signals and a maximum allowable bandwidth that can be occupied by the frequency modulated signal. Over modulation refers to a situation in which the bandwidth occupied by a FM signal exceeds the maximum allowable bandwidth, and accordingly the FM signal is said to be over-modulated.
Over-modulation may have undesirable effects such as interference with FM signals on adjacent FM bands. It is, therefore, desirable that over-modulation be controlled in FM transmitters.